


It's Hot In Singapore

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Inspired by that Nico Rosberg photo he posted in Singapore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this delicious photo https://twitter.com/nico_rosberg/status/776809219513282564 
> 
> Still new at this writing malarkey...

After a hot and sticky day in the Singapore heat she was glad to be sitting in the hotel bar with an ice cold drink. She could see Nico across the other side of the room, surrounded by well wisher's and team members. He was enjoying himself, basking in the attention of yet another win but she hadn't missed him glancing in her direction every few minutes. She turns and faces the bar again, her mind racing with anticipation. Earlier that weekend Nico had posted a photo online to emphasise just how hot it was in Singapore. The picture alone would have turned her on, Nico did indeed look gorgeous with his overalls laying dangerously low on his hips while clutching a fan. Judging by the comments online most of them agreed. But what they didn't know was the accompanying text she had received, a copy of the photo with the words, "tonight you can be my fan ;)". Her heart beat a little faster at that thought. 

She has had enough, she downs the rest of her drink and sways her hips as she strides towards the door. She can feel Nico's magnetic gaze on her. She doesn't know how she makes it up to her room but it seems like time is standing still waiting for him. Finally after what seems far too long she hears the gentle knock. She opens the door to see Nico leaning against the wall, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his hair slightly damp and messy. "What took you so long" she asks with a sly smile on her face as he enters and shuts the door. Nico doesn't reply he just leans forwards and gives her the most brief of kisses, far too innocent for the thoughts she has running through her head. He wanders to the bed and sits down, letting his legs fall open. "I know you want me" he says with a cheeky grin on his face, "come here". 

She doesn't need telling twice, she leans forward throwing her arms around his neck. She knows she looks needy and possessive but all she cares about is how Nico is kissing her hungrily and nothing else in the world matters. The kiss is passionate and all consuming and when Nico deepens it, sliding his tongue in, she feels nothing but pleasure. Nico breaks away, keeping their heads close and she feels his gaze, steady and strong "I can't wait to be inside you" he whispers. The look he is giving her is something she will never get bored of seeing, the calm collected facade he puts on for the f1 circus is gone. He is flushed, his lips swollen from the kiss, all because of her. The thought sends shivers down her spine. 

They frantically pull at each others clothes, she just has time to think that Nico looks even hotter than the photo showed before they're kissing again even more frantic and sloppy. Without warning Nico slides two fingers in her, she gasps in pleasure. The feeling is amazing, she knows Nico's sole aim is to make her feel good. "Fuck Nico, just there, yes" she pants. Just as fast as he entered he pulls his fingers out and she whimpers from the loss of contact. She glares at him as he laughs, of course he's evil enough to enjoy this. 

"I want you now" she drags him in to breathless kiss as she strokes him feeling how hard he is. She straddles him, moves her hips until she feels him filling her. It's beyond good just how full she feels. They both gasp as she experiments with a roll of her hips. Nico can't wait any longer so thrusts impatiently up, wanting to satisfy her. They find a rhythm that suits them both, the room filling with the sounds of their groans. Nico can't take his eyes off her, the intensity in his green eyes makes her heart beat faster. "Fuck, Nico, harder" she exclaims. Sensing how close she is Nico reaches down to where they are joined and gently stroked her clit knowing it wouldn't take much. She screams out in pleasure as she feels her orgasm take over, clenching around Nico's hard cock. This is all it takes for him to come at the same time. She leans against him, shaking slightly, still too dazed to move, enjoying the feeling of still being joined.

Nico places a tender kiss to the top of head and gently manoeuvres them around so she is laying in his arms. Happy and sated, she curls up as close as she can, loving how safe and secure she feels in his arms as she drifts into a peaceful sleep


End file.
